


Taking Care of Business

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some books were more difficult to put away than others because a few pieces of literature were very much animated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



Enid wiped her face on her sleeve, the evidence of a hard day's work clear as day if you looked at her. She had only taken a short break earlier in the day, wanting to make sure she got all of the new books donated to the library put in their rightful place.

Some books were more difficult to put away than others because a few pieces of literature were very much animated.

By the time 6:00 rolled around, Enid felt she could finally stop and unwind. She collapsed onto one of the chairs, groaning as her muscles ached in protest at the movement. A regular librarian would never face this kind of physical demand-- at least not to the extent Enid faced.

Ghosts especially attached to their books, novels with an attitude problem, and the aftermath of curses were some things that Enid dealt with in just that day alone. It was exhausting but Enid knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to take over as head librarian.

Who wouldn’t want to work at the Library for Magical and Haunted Texts? It gave all witches and warlocks a place to mingle. The only problem is that Enid underestimated how tiring the job would be.

“Enid?”

“Be gone! I told you if you grab me one more time, I’m banishing you!” Enid jumped to her feet, ready for a fight. It had better not be that poltergeist that got rather handsy in the G-F aisle. She knew her fair share of enchantments to blow him back to the netherworld.

“It’s me, Sion. I’m not dead yet so I can safely say I am not a ghost.”

Enid glanced at Sion, the night shift worker. This type of library always required someone to be on duty. Sion relieved Enid of her duty on the weekdays and today she had never been happier to see him.

“Well, that’s good. I don’t want you dying quite so soon. Who else is going to help me with this library?” Enid muttered. “It isn’t like other sorcerers and sorceresses are lining up to help with this place.”

This was a demanding job. People liked visiting but not so much working here. LAst week they lost their one of their employees so the library was closed on weekends until they could find a someone.

“Go home, Enid. You look exhausted.” Sion helped Enid gather her things and even to her car. She appreciated the help without the help, Enid might be tempted to sleep on one of the tables.

I blame Lauren for leaving so suddenly.”

“Lauren was attacked by one of those cursed books in the back and took out a huge chunk of skin. How can you blame her for leaving?”

End stopped suddenly and yanked up her pants leg. She pointed to a large scar located in the middle of her leg. “A ghost of a dragon did this to me. Lauren should’ve understood it’s a hazard that comes with the job.”

He sighed. “We’ll make sure to ask how they feel about getting bitten during the interviews.”

“Good,” Enid muttered.

“See you tomorrow, Enid.”

“See you tomorrow, Sion.”


End file.
